


Detención después de la escuela

by Alache_del_Mictlan



Category: Assassination Classroom, Detention - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alache_del_Mictlan/pseuds/Alache_del_Mictlan
Summary: Fic de terror psicológico, AU años 40. Basado en un juego llamado "Detention", juego de terror ambientado en China, por si lo quieren ver antes de leer esto.Trigger warnings: //body horror//brutalidad militar//depresión-culpa del sobreviviente//efebophilia platónica (sólo es de un personaje y remarco, es platónica)//suicidasión.Recuerden que cualquier error, crítica o sugerencia es más que bienvenida en la sección de comentarios.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Karmagisa, Kayano Kaede/A.G. (el ponerlo es spoiler y un plotwist), Kayano Kaede/Nagisa Shiota (no correspondido)
Kudos: 2





	Detención después de la escuela

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo iba a publicar primero en Wattpad pero debido a que directamente ya no puedo escribir desde mi celular ni subir imágenes, decidí dejar definitivamente de escribir en Wattpad y sólo dejar mi presencia en los comentarios y los anuncios. Mis demás redes sociales están en la información del perfil, quizás mi blog "Alache siendo Alache" termine siendo un hashtag en tumblr (lo cual está bien porque creo que sólo mi prima veía mis blogs jajaja). Y creo que esas son todas las novedades. Espero les guste el capítulo uwu.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Nagisa no supo si estaba soñando o no.

Debido a la gran altura y la recóndita ubicación del mobiliario donde tenían la clase 3-E, si había una lluvia torrencial tenían que evacuar para no quedarse encerrados. Aunque usualmente los profesores eran lo suficientemente egoístas como para simplemente irse durante el almuerzo o al final del día en lugar de avisar de ello, incluso sin que hubiera tifón; muy pocos profesores eran considerados con los alumnos, y ninguno era como el profesor Koutaro o la profesora Aguri. Fue así que muchos estudiantes terminaron usando el sótano secreto del edificio (que ellos mismos hicieron, cabe aclarar) para refugiarse en lo que pasaba la tormenta.

En esos días lluviosos, los estudiantes solían irse temprano si el profesor no llegaba, porque siempre era preferible pasar esos días en casa que en un edificio mal mantenido, incluso si tenían mantas y cosas básicas para poder pasar cualquier desastre dentro.

Nagisa pensó estar soñando, porque apenas iba en segundo año y las aulas en las que tenía clases estaban al otro lado de la montaña, mejor mantenidas debido a una renovación hecha por el gobierno; el campus de tercero no fue remodelado debido a rumores y accidentes que mantuvieron alejados a los curiosos, aunque eso no evitó que lo siguieran usando como aula de clase, parecía que las únicas personas que eran admitidas al viejo edificio eran profesores y estudiantes. Habían dos opciones, lo trajeron inconsciente o fue por voluntad propia y se quedó dormido.

Nagisa se levantó, intentando recordar lo que pasó antes de dormirse. Al hacerlo, una libreta se cayó de su regazo. Nagisa la juntó y la reconoció como suya. Al abrirla recordó que era como su diario; de cierta manera, su alma estaba plasmada en esas páginas.

Al revisarla, recordó que la profesora fue llamada por el guardia de la escuela. Claro, estaba en clase de la profesora Aguri, recordó escuchar a el guardia preguntarle si reconocía una lista durante su clase. En la página con la entrada más reciente venía una nota pasada por Karma después de media hora: "la profesora ya ha tardado mucho desde que la llamó Sargentuho, ¿sabes algo?". Nagisa sonrió ante el apodo y, como siempre, puso un pensamiento de la situación en dicha libreta, hábito que le habían dicho le daba gran talento literario y deductivo, aunque Kotarou-sensei siempre lo reprendía por poner hechos reales ya que según él, un diario exponía peligrosamente el corazón.

Nagisa caminó hasta la parte delantera de la clase y notó el típico aviso con letra del delegado de clase avisando del tifón. Al salir del aula para ver si podía irse a casa antes de que la situación se complicara, Nagisa notó que todo estaba ligeramente diferente a lo habitual, había muchos espacios que estaban cerrados e inaccesibles, incluyendo el camino al auditorio el cual era su boleto de salida para cruzar el puente ya que el viaje para ir al resto de salones sería una operación suicida en ese clima. Nagisa dio muchas vueltas intentando encontrar la llave, buscando con cierto pánico en el pecho por su situación con su madre.

Sin embargo, aún faltaba un lugar que visitar, el cuarto del conserje. Nagisa evitó el lugar a propósito pero, después de razonar que el hombre tendría que haberse ido a casa por la fuerte lluvia, pudo armarse de valor y entrar. Usualmente siempre era un amigo suyo el que entraba ahí para conseguir las cosas, la mitad de la escuela odiaba al conserje desde que supieron su pasado y detestaban más a Koyama al saber que era su padre y que se llevaba bien con Asano. A pesar de todo, Nagisa no se llevaba mal con Asano hijo, de hecho entendía que casi nadie lo odiara a él a pesar de su historial familiar, era bastante admirado y eso era lo que ayudaba a sus amigos cercanos a que no los molestaran por sus trapos sucios.

Nagisa logró ubicar la llave para la puerta del auditorio a lado de un panfleto anti-yankis y simpatizantes de ellos, agarrándola, saliendo lo más rápido que pudo y cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido, el mal recuerdo aún le era amargo y quizás sería algo que le afectaría hasta que se graduase y no tuviera que verle la cara al hombre de nuevo.

Nagisa abrió apremiante la puerta del auditorio, la gran habitación, tan oscura, lúgubre y fría como siempre, era la única parte del edificio que no estaba abandonada por completo por el resto de la escuela y el mundo exterior, y al abrir la puerta del lugar daba siempre la sensación de empequeñecer al invitado, y hacerle sentir que su mera existencia en la montaña era fútil.

Así fue como la chica sentada en la silla yacía en aquél momento, quien de manera inexplicable parecía dormida arrullada por las gotas cayendo en el techo y por el viento chocando contra la imponente fachada.

Nagisa estaba impresionado de tal visión, y no pudo evitar asustarse de ello. ¿Era ella acaso un fantasma, alguna aparición? ¿Era algo sobrenatural benigno o maligno? ¿Le haría daño o le madeciría tal como dijo Koyama padre? Aún así, se armó de valor; si sólo era otra estudiante entonces la estaría dejando a su suerte en lo alto de una montaña y en una habitación que no estaba asegurada contra tormentas. La chica se despertó muy levemente cuando Nagisa la sacudió despacio, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos en cuanto paró. Nagisa decidió hablar, ahora que estaba casi seguro que ella no lo dañaría.

ー Oye, ¿estás bien? despierta, hay que irnos, está empezando a oscurecer y no deberíamos estar aquí cuando llegue el tifón.

La chica abrió un poco más los ojos y lo miró, parpadeó con somnolencia por unos segundos y comenzó tallarse un poco para liberar el picor en los párpados.

ー ¿Un... tifón?

La chica se despertó completamente y lo miró, Nagisa estaba confundido por la naturalidad con la que despertó en el edificio escolar que probablemente casi no veía en su vida diaria.

ー Estamos en la escuela, lo notas ¿cierto? Hay que irnos antes de quedar atrapados por el tifón.

La muchacha al fin pareció entender lo que ocurría, Nagisa le dió algo de espacio para que se levantara, mientras ella miraba a su alrededor y, al parecer por acto reflejo, llevó su mano a su cuello intentando agarrar algo, aunque no hubiera más que el cuello de su camisa. La chica de largo cabello café pareció sobresaltarse al notar que algo faltaba.

ー E- ¡Espera! ¡Mi collar no está!

ー ¿Uh?

La muchacha empezó a caminar para buscar su preciado objeto, intentando encontrarlo mientras murmuraba lo mismo. 

ー ¿Donde podría haberlo dejado? No me puedo ir sin mi collar.

Nagisa estuvo un momento anonadado por la situación, pero se recuperó rápidamente y decidió ir a explorar la habitación de almacén del auditorio esperando ayudar a la chica a encontrar su preciado recuerdo. Aunque antes de siquiera abrir la puerta notó que buscaba algo de lo que no conocía la forma.

ー Ehm.. espera, ¿cómo es tu collar?

Ella lo miró, algo apenada, sin embargo optó por contestar.

ー Es como un triángulo sin parte de la base, esta amarrado en una red a un lazo rojo.

ー De acuerdo, deja checo aquí.

Al entrar se planteó de forma seria simplemente entrar al cuarto secreto y dejar todo afuera, sin embargo los pasos apresurados de la muchacha le apuraron para que checara en los rincones. Fue así que, al revisar el hueco del ventilador del auditorio notó un pequeño objeto con un lazo. Al sacarlo con ayuda de un paraguas notó que era una curiosa piedra similar a una punta de flecha pero menos afilada y de color verde, semejante a una agradable y nostálgica piedra de río y con nudos rojos y dorados atándola al lazo del collar. Aunque sentía ya la suficiente empatía para ayudar a la chica, sintió un nivel mayor de comprensión al notar el cariño que emanaba el objeto, como si este hubiera sido imbuido en agradables momentos en un rito diario.

Al salir del cuarto, Nagisa vio a la chica del lado contrario del escenario.

ー ¡Oye, tengo tu collar!

La muchacha fue corriendo a su lado para recibir su preciedo objeto.

ー Muchas gracias, ¿dónde lo encontraste?

ー Estaba en la parte interna de un ventilador en el cuarto de almacén, aquí a lado.

ー ¿Eh? Qué extraño, ¿quién lo pondría ahí y por qué?

Nagisa sólo supo encogerse de hombros, fue entonces que la chica notó el uniforme que tenía.

ー Espera, ¿eres un chico?

Nagisa la volteó a ver, sonrojándose un poco y poniéndose algo a la defensiva. Su cabello suelto no le ayudaba y estaba nervioso respecto al tema. Aunque deseara mucho poderlo cortar, al final terminó prometiendo no hacerlo de manera voluntaria hasta que se graduara de la secundaria y tuviera alguna decisión de qué hacer con su vida.

ー Eh... sí, soy un chico.

La chica se sonrojó un poco por la confusión, realmente no quería incomodar a un compañero de escuela y menos cuando le ayudó aún sin conocerla.

ー Perdona, no quería molestarte... soy Kayano Kaede voy en tercer curso, ¿quién eres tú?

ー ...Entonces eres mayor que yo... Soy Nagisa Shiota, voy en segundo. Si quiere sólo dígame Nagisa, Kayano.

Kayano lo miró extrañada pero no hizo preguntas, en su lugar sólo respondió.

ー Mucho gusto, y no me hables de usted, no soy tan mayor. Entonces, Nagisa, creo que te acompañaré a la salida.

Nagisa asintió con una sonrisa cortés y ambos salieron del auditorio dejando tras de sí la inmensidad del espacio en el edificio vacío. Ambos jóvenes fueron por el sendero para cruzar el río que separaba el edificio de la carretera y poder irse a casa. Sin embargo, al llegar al mismo notaron que el puente se había roto, presumiblemente por la corriente de agua. O de lo que fuera ese líquido rojizo.

ー ¿Pero qué dem-?

La faceta alegre de Kayano cayó momentaneamente al ver la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos.

ー ¿¡Esto es sangre?!

Nagisa sólo miró asustado hacia el río, pero rápidamente se recuperó de la impresión.

ー Quizás... sólo sean químicos que tiran en la parte alta del río. Como el río desemboca en el mar y usualmente no vive gente cerca de este, quizás alguna empresa tiró algo en la tarde en el lago y algo le hizo a la corriente.

ー ¿Crees que sea eso?

ー Tiene más sentido a que sea un río de sangre. De igual manera estamos atrapados aquí.

Kayano parecía haberse relajado un poco con el razonamiento de Nagisa, y esto le ayudó a pensar mejor.

ー Quizás no sea lo ideal, pero podríamos refugiarnos en el almacén del auditorio. Parece el mejor lugar para pasar la noche.

ー Pues... mira mejor decidámoslo en alguna aula, no nos va a ayudar estar en la lluvia.

ー Bien.

Nagisa estaba algo nervioso con su propuesta, sería poner mucho en riesgo, pero la actitud de la chica le hizo confiar en ella. Quizás no ocurriría nada si le hablaba del cuarto secreto, después de todo era el mejor lugar para resguardarse de las tormentas, especialmente con un amigo.


End file.
